


What ia happening to me?

by Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu



Series: Saimatsu Drama [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cleaning, F/M, Talking, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu/pseuds/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu
Summary: This is what happening after Kaede's and Shuichi's party.





	What ia happening to me?

_**4:00am  The Next Day** _

Kaede woke up earlier than she should have. Her stomach was started to hurt, and she was getting cold. She slowly got up from Shuichi and walks to the other side of the couch, grabbing a blanket and covering Shuichi. She smiles and went to her closet in her room to put on a robe so she wouldn't walk around completely naked.

She walks out her room and does back to the front door so she can wash their clothes. She picks up the clothes one by one but the more she moved, the more her stomach kept hurting until where it got to the point she felt sick. She tries shaking it off and continues to washes her and her boyfriend's clothes. When she gets done putting them in the washer she went back to Shuichi who was still passed out sleep, sits down, put his head in her lap, and started to watch tv to calm her nerves. Her eyes kept turning to Shuichi who has a very cute sleepy face on. She smiles and kisses his cheek lightly going back to the TV.

_ **5:15am** _

Kaede face couldn't stop being even more red than it is now. She has her head over the toilet trying to to vomit for the 6th time. Shuichi was being a gentlemen that he is, holding her hair out her face and wiping her mouth from the vomit that failed to get in the toilet. "Are you feeling any better?" Shuichi asked, slowly picking her up from the ground

"A little...Just a little" she said in a quiet tone. 

"How about you lay down a bit before we go to school. I your still not well, then  we will take the day off" Shuchi lies her down on her bed and tucks her in while carrying a worried expression on his face

"You don't have to take the day off just because of me. Besides, rumors might start to spread if we just suddenly disappeared after your birthday y'know?" Kaede sits up a little warning Shuichi of what will happen.

"Even if that happens, I won't care. I care for you more than anything" Shuichi blushes a little admitting to her

"Your such a sweetheart Shuichi..." Kaede smiles and starts to feel herself drives off to sleep.

_ **7:00am Time for school** _

Kaede managed to get herself up off the bed and get ready for school, Shuichi keep giving her constant reminders about her being careful and not to push herself but she just ignores him. When both of them was ready, they left Kaede's home and headed down to the train station waiting for their bus to come. This is gonna be a long day isn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> Two updates in one day. Are u proud yet mom?


End file.
